The Shadow in Thunderclan
by Spirit of the Skies
Summary: A young Shadowclan kit is rescued by a loyal Thunderclan warrior, their path is a strange one, but it reveals that the bonds between mentor and apprentice can be the strongest. Chapter 3 up!
1. Prologue

**Thunderclan: **

**Leader:** Birchstar- A light brown tabby with green eyes

**Deputy**: Cloudwhisper- A white tom with pal gray eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Tawnystripe- A white and brown tabby with one yellow stripe on her back.

_Apprentice: Smallpaw_

**Warriors: **

Beardance- A dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Mysticpool- A pretty tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Russetpaw_

Scarletbark- A dark red she-cat with amber eyes

Azuretears- A blue-gray tom with azure eyes.

Lightwater- A light-colored she-cat with peircing blue eyes

_Apprentice: Gingerpaw_

Sweetlaughter- A cream and gray mottled she-cat with light blue eyes

_Apprentice: Quickpaw_

**Apprentices: **

Russetpaw- A dark ginger she-cat

Gingerpaw- A ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Smallpaw- A small tabby tom

Quickpaw- A quick-footed yellow tom

**Queens/Kits:**

Badgersong- A black and white striped she-cat

Mate: Cloudwhisper Kits: Oakkit, Robinkit

Auburnsky- A auburn she-cat with pale green eyes

Mate: Scarletbark Kits: Fierykit, Brightkit

Spiritkit- a light gray and white tabby

**Elders: **

Sorrelpatch- A sorrel tabby with amber eyes

Dustytail- A light brown tabby with dappled eyes

Morningsun- A light-colored she-cat

* * *

Prologue:

Bearpaw was on yet another hunting trip. His mentor, Dustytail, seemed far more interested in his two new kits, Lightkit and Sweetkit, to notice Bearpaws frustration at the boring pattern that was developing. He supposed it was only natural for him to be proud of the two little she-kits. Even Bearpaw had to admit they were cute- unnaturally cute. With their beautiful blue eyes (recently open) and light patterened fur, it was hard to resist admiring them.

It was also strange that neither of them looked much like their father, but he seemed not to notice, as taken with them as he was. Bearpaw was getting rather annoyed with them though. He was six and a half moons and was itching to train in other things, like fighting.

He scented a mouse, and crouched, stalking it quietly. It would start easily if he wasn't careful. He saw it, a pretty light-colored mouse. It seemed to look right at him with piercing blue eyes. Bearpaw was so surprised at how similar it looked to the kits that he shook his head, causing the mouse to dart away.

Bearpaw hope that had just been a side-effect of not sleeping well. How would he explain to Dustytail he'd caught a mouse that looked just like his daughter? His mentor would just laugh until Bearpaw produced the mouse and then things would be really strange.

No, Bearpaw trotted away from the spot, refusing to catch the mouse (wouldn't the mouse appreciate that?) Instead, he stalked a squirrel he saw foraging beneath the base of a nearby tree. It was a successful catch.

Soon, Bearpaw had five spots with buried prey beneath them. This would take forever to get back to camp by himself! Thankfully, Badgerpaw and her mentor, Ashear, arrived, and Bearpaw was able to enlist them as prey-carriers.

On the way back to camp, Bearpaw noticed Badgerpaw was acting particularly please with herself. When they unloaded their prey at the fresh-kill pile, Bearpaw decided to ask her about it.

"What did you do- fly?" He asked bitterly, knowing his day would be boring in comparison. Badgerpaw narrowed her eyes at him and batted his ear with a paw.

"No, mousebrain, we might become warriors!" Badgerpaw squealed with delight. Bearpaw even smiled at this news. A warrior? This is what he'd waited for since being a tiny kit! "Ashear said she'd talk to Birchstar so we might become warriors!"

"Thats great Badgerpaw!" Bearpaw said, thrilled. Wait until Dustytail heard about this! He would be excited too because he would finally have a chance to be with Morningsun and the kits as long as he wanted!

"Isn't it? I'm going to ask Cloudpaw what his mentor said, he's ready too probably!" Badgerpaw said. Bearpaw rolled his eyes. Cloudpaw was all he'd heard about for two moons, since Badgerpaw had declared him the cutest and friendliest tom ever.

This was a little irritating to Bearpaw, who was already a little unsure about himself. He was a rather large cat, a good head taller then most of the apprentices, and even some warriors were an ear shorter then him. He got his name from that. Badgerpaw was pretty big too, but she was far more graceful then Bearpaw, who had a hard time learning to hunt with his clumsiness.

But size had been an advantage with fighting. He could easily overpower a cat with strength alone, but swift cats could easily attack him before he could dodge. He found this a constant annoyance. It was hard to be the big one.

Bearpaw went to see his mentor, but he was talking with Birchstar and Ashear over by the highrock. He decided to visit the kits and see if they were doing anything interesting. He found it hard to believe how still they were. Bearpaw could remember getting in a lot of trouble because of his constant energy.

"Hello Bearpaw, I hear you might become a warrior soon!" Morningsun greeted. The kits were awake and exploring the den.

"Yes, I can hardly believe it!" Bearpaw said enthusiastically.

"I remember my ceremony, it was really special. You'll never forget yours." She told him. Bearpaw nodded.

"How's Lightkit and Sweetkit?" He asked.

"They're good, they're starting to get curious and move about more." Morningsun said.

"Isn't that normal?" Bearpaw asked.

"Oh yes, soon they'll be out in the clearing getting underpaw whenever they can." Morningsun said.

Bearpaw smiled. Suddenly, he heard Birchstar summoning the clan. He quickly gave his bushy fur a few licks and dashed off after meowing a few farewells. He got there as Birchpaw was speaking

"-Badgerpaw, Cloudpaw, and Bearpaw have been traing for several moons, and their mentors and I believe it is time for them to become warriors. Do you all swear to serve and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Chorused Badgerpaw and Cloudpaw together.

"I do!" Echoed Bearpaw.

"Then I hereby give you your warrior names. Badgerpaw, from now on you will be known as Badgersong. Cloudpaw, from now on you will be known as Cloudwhisper. And Bearpaw, from now on you will be known as Beardance. I congradulate each one of you and welcome you as full warriors of Thunderclan."

"Cloudwhisper! Badgersong! Beardance!" Chorused the clan. Beardance could hardly believe it. A warrior- finally! He smiled with pleasure at the name. It suited him, he knew, because of his odd gait. He looked for his denmates, but they were off talking to their mentors.

"Also, we have a gathering to attend tomorrow night, I want the three new warriors and their mentors to come along, I'll talk with everyone else who is to come later." Announced Birchstar. In the excitement, Beardance had quite forgotten the gathering. He would be attending as a warrior!

* * *

The next evening, Beardance was half-listening to the clan leaders and half-watching a Shadowclan warrior who'd ruffled his fur. Beardance didn't like that warriors sinister smile, and wished he'd disappear. His name was Darktiger.

Suddenly, he caught that name coming out of Snowstars announcement. He turned his head to catch what she was saying.

" -Darktiger and his mate, Leopardstorm, had kits, we hope these kits will be healthy and strong and make good warriors for Shadowclan!"

Beardance tought he had misheard, but Darktiger was staring at the cats proudly, his dark fur making him look bigger. Beardance rolled his eyes. Shadowclan was so prideful!

When the meeting was done, Beardance happened to watch Darktiger walking away with a spottted she-cat at his side. Their fur brushed together lovingly. Beardance growled softly.

He didn't like that dark furred warrior or his spotted friend, but Beardance couldn't figure out why. There was a strange foreboding about those two, and Beardance wasn't quite sure why.

Instead, he followed his clan out of the clearing and fell into step with Badgersong... or maybe she fell into step with him, Beardance didn't know which.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Yea, I just didn't like the look of that Shadowclan warrior." Beardance replied.

"Which one?" She pressed.

"Darktiger," Beardance meowed, "something about him just seems... off."

"Off? He looks strong and proud, like the rest of the clan. Forget about him." Badgersong told him.

"I suppose your right..." Beardance said. "We're falling behind, common!" He called, shooting forward on his strong hindlegs.

"Wait up!" Badgersong called, running after him. However, she stopped when she caught up with Cloudwhisper, Beardance stopped when he realized she wasn't with him anymore. He walked beside Dustytail instead, in silence.

* * *

_Twenty seasons on..._

It was a crisp autumn day, nearly leaf-bare. There was little noise in the forest except that of one large brown cat made his way through the forest.

Beardance was out hunting. Well, not exactly hunting, but that was his excuse. He didn't want to be in camp, not now. His former apprentice and sister would try to comfort him, but it would do no good. What had happened was done.

He could hardly stand it. The guilt that pierced him so deeply it made him loose sleep and hardly eat.

So instead, he preoccupied himself with hunting, even though he was stumbling through the woods so loudly the prey would all be hiding. He found himself suddenly staring at the Thunderpath and towards Shadowclan. Suddenly, he watched a dark cat appear, a kit in its mouth. The kit looked newborn, its eyes shut and its body still damp. Beardance watched in amazement as the warrior put the kit on the Thunderpath, then turned to leave.

"What are you doing?" Beardance called, leaping out from the undergrowth.

The dark warrior turned to look back, glaring hatred at Beardance. Beardance remembered those amber eyes, that dark pelt... Darktiger!

"None of your buisness Thunderclanner!" Darktiger spat.

"Why are you leaving that kit to die!" Beardance demanded. He would not let it! He jumped forward, landing on the Thunderpath and padding towards the kit.

"Back off Thunderclanner." Darktiger growled, flexing his sharp claws.

"If you don't want it, then you back off." Beardance growled, his fur on his back spiking up.

"Its fate is sealed!" Darktiger said, leaping at Beardance. Beardance used his body to make a blocker between the kit and Darktiger. No way was Darktiger getting his claws on this innocent ball of fur!

Hissing, spitting, and growling curses, the two warriors tussled on the Thunderpath. Beardance knew it was dangerous, but at the same time, he knew this kit deserved a chance! Suddenly, the ground shook, and both warriors stopped fighting long enough to look behind them. A monster was coming for them. Darktiger, not willing to risk his life, ran towards Shadowclan's border. He made it, and Beardance ran for the kit, now a few taillengths away. She was whimpering and Beardance grabbed her by the scruff, but knew it was hopeless to head towards his own border. Instead, he crouched low, the kit under his chin and he ducked low.

The monster swerved. Beardance felt his breath taken away as the wind ruffled his fur. The kit cried out, and Beardance licked it's white fur comfortingly. He noticed small speckles of pale gray on her light fur. She was so cute! She backed up slowly, getting comfortably warm in Beardance's bushy fur. He smiled, then realized he had to get moving. Already he felt the ground trembling yet again. He pelted across the Thunderpath with his precious burden - struggling and squealing unhappily - and safely made it to the Thunderclan side.

He dropped the kit gently in the grass on the other side. She was whimpering again. Beardance licked her fiercly, trying to sooth her. She was very small and didn't have the look of a kit who could survive the tough life of a warrior, but Beardance didn't care. He carried her gently back to the camp.

He got a lot of puzzled and curious looks, but he ignored them, taking the little kit to the nursery where his sister was nursing two of her kits. Cloudwhispers little ones too. They were only a quarter-moon old, but they looked healthy and had their parents white and black colors. One was almost completely white, except for his ears and tail, and Badgersong had named him Oakkit. The other one was a black and white tabby named Robinkit.

"Beardance, whats that?" Badgersong asked, her eyes wide when she saw the kit in Beardance's mouth. His sister was a natural mother, already one of her kits, Smallpaw, was an apprentice and the other was already a warrior, Mysticpool. Cloudwhisper had also risen in status, now clan deputy.

"A kit, will you nurse it?" Beardance begged, setting the little kit down. She'd quieted since the Thunderpath, but gave a small growl as Beardance put her down.

"It smells of Shadowclan..." Badgersong hesitated.

"They didn't want her." Beardance explained.

"Well, alright, but you'll have to run this by Birchstar you know." Badgersong said, nosing the little kit towards her belly. The little kit drank hungrily. It was much smaller then Badgersongs other kits, and Beardance hoped the little kit would be alright.

"Beardance? Whats this I hear about you stealing a Shadowclan kit?" Birchstar came into the nursery, breaking Beardance away from his worrisome thoughts. She had an amused look on her face. She knew Beardance, not only a senior warrior and a trusted friend, would never do such a thing unless there was a very good reason. Beardance had one.

"I didn't steal, they were going to abandon it on the Thunderpath- I couldn't just leave it!" Beardance explained.

"I see, but we already have a lot of mouths to feed Beardance, I don't know if this little kit will be able to survive the harsh leaf-bare ahead." Birchstar said gently. It was a warning not to become attached, but Beardance already was.

"She will, her names Spiritkit." Beardance replied. He'd thought up the name when he noticed her determination. She was determined to live! Beardance could sense it!

"Very well Beardance, she's your responsibility therefore you must watch over Badgersong as well." Birchstar said.

"Yes Birchstar." Beardance replied, feeling more energy shooting through him like a fire. Birchstar flicked her light brown tail in awknowledgement. Beardance ran off to fetch Badgersong some food. He choose a squirrel, her favorite, and a vole for himself. It was skinny, a reminder of the harsh season yet to come. He went into the nursery and watched Spiritkit as he ate with his sister.

"I won't lose her Beardance, small as she is." Badgersong told him. She had an amused smile on her face when he tore his gaze from Spiritkit.

"I know, I just..." Beardance couldn't find the words to explain himself.

"You care about her, I know. She is special to you after... the accident." Badgersong herself looked away, choked with tears.

"I'm so sorry." Beardance replied, looking at Spiritkit.

"I know." Badgersong said, getting back to her meal.

"I'll check on her later." Beardance told her sister, flicking his tail goodbye. Badgersong nodded. Spiritkit purred when Beardance licked her head.

This little kit would survive!

TBC

Please Review

Spirit


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Four moons later..._

Beardance was digging into a thrush in front of the nursery, facing away from Spiritkit. She creeped forward, being as quiet as she could. Perhaps it was the Shadowclan roots she didn't yet know about that caused her to be so quiet, but she managed to surprise Beardance when she leaped on top of the brown warriors back with a battle yowl.

Beardance let out a mrrrrrow of surprise and jumped up. Spiritkit kept a good grip on the bushy fur. It was still tangled from sleeping last night, so it was easier to hold onto the warrior as he reared up.

Spiritkit was glad when he finally stood on all four legs again. He looked back at her with a sour expression though. She ignored it.

"Morning Beardance!" She called cheerfully. "Got you didn't I?"

"Whats all the racket?" Called Tawnystripe from her den. The medicine cat was a stern she-cat, but she was a very good healer, and well-respected among the clan. She was also Smallpaw's mentor. Beardance caught sight of the short black and white apprentice peaking out at them.

"Nothing." Beardance called back.

"Beardance, you should know better then to yowl like that without good reason!" Tawnstripe berated him. Beardance scowled at Spiritkit, who had climbed off his back and was hiding from Tawnystripe behind him.

"See what you did." He growled good-naturedly. He could hardly blame the little kit for wanting to have some fun. It had been a long, harsh leaf-bare and with new-leaf just beginning the kits were all restless. Oakkit and Robinkit were pouncing at a ball of moss outside the nursery under their mothers watchful gaze, and even Auburnsky's little ones were testing their wobbly legs in the sunshine.

"Beardance, when will I become an apprentice like Smallpaw and the others?" Spiritkit asked. She was watching Russetpaw and her sister Gingerpaw tussle in the clearing. Their mentors, Mysticpool and Lightwater, came out and told them to settle down.

"Six moons," replied Beardance, "you're only two moons away."

"One and a half!" Protested Spiritkit. Beardance nodded, she was right. Spiritkit looked over at the fresh kill pile. "You ever tried a thrush?" Beardance asked.

"Nope." Spirtkit replied. "It looks like it'd be hard to eat around the feathers."

"Well, yes, but it'll be very good underneath." Beardance said.

"Well, okay." Spiritkit said, going over to the fresh kill pile and dragging back the thrush. Beardance helped her eat around the feathers and Spiritkit licked her lips contentedly once it was gone. "That _was_ good Beardance!" She meowed happily.

"Maybe later I can convince Badgersong to let me take you out for a look around the forest." Beardance said.

Spiritkits eyes got wide. "Really?" She asked, looking up at him with her tail waving excitedly.

"Sure, lets go see if she wants to take Oakkit and Robinkit too." Beardance said, getting up.

"Aww..." Spiritkit groaned. She hadn't gotten along well with her adoptive littermates since she could remember. She knew she wasn't really their sister, and was glad of it.

"Spiritkit..." Beardance gave a low warning growl. He loved his little friend, but he also loved his neice and nephew. When they got over to Badgersong, the two little kits ran over to Beardance, attacking him playfully. Robinkit was trying to pounce on Beardance's moving tail and Oakkit growled at Beardance, nipping at him and dodging the warriors counterattacks.

"You have to watch and wait Robinkit." Meowed Spiritkit. "Know where it will be before you spring." She was sitting to the side of Beardance, watching Robinkit.

"I don't need your help." Hissed Robinkit. "You're not any better then me!"

Spiritkit narrowed her eyes and pounced for the tail. A surprised hiss from Beardance told her she'd got it. Robinkit narrowed her eyes at Spiritkit, who scowled back. They faced each other for a second, then Robinkit sprung at Spiritkit, who dodged. Beardance was forced to move as the two kits had at it. They tussled until Badgersong took Spiritkit off of Robinkit, who was squealing in protest at Spiritkit.

"Thats enough." She growled at them. "Spiritkit, apologize."

"But she pounced at me first!" Spiritkit protested.

"Spiritkit..." Beardance was looking disappointed.

"Mommy she bit me!" Robinkit mewed.

"Hush Robinkit, you aren't even hurt." Badgersong told her kit. Spiritkit knew Badgersong was fair, but she would not apologize first. She sat down, her lips tightly pressed together.

"Spiritkit, we were talking about taking you all out into the forest today, you wouldn't want to miss out." Badgersong warned.

"What about Robinkit?" Spiritkit said.

Badgersong looked at her daughter. She scowled, but mumbled an apology. Spiritkit knew she didn't mean it. "Louder..." Badgersong said. Robinkit repeated herself louder and Badgersong nodded.

"Spiritkit?" Beardance turned to look at Spiritkit.

"Sorry. But I'm not going, I don't want to!" She said, running into the nursery around a surprised Brightkit, who lost her balance. Auburnsky picked up her kit and looked curiously at Badgersong and Beardance, who both shrugged.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Badgersong said.

"I sorta feel bad..." Beardance said, looking towards the nursery. Spiritkit was hiding out of sight.

"Don't, its her choice." Badgersong said.

"I suppose you're right, common you two!" Beardance called, leading the other two kits out of camp. Badgersong followed.

After they'd gone, Spiritkit came out of the nursery and went over to Brightkit and Fierykit. "Want to play?" She asked.

"With you?" Fierykit asked, sneering. "No thanks." Spiritkit looked hurt, but walked away without another word. Auburnsky had been out of earshot for that remark, but Spiritkit wondered if she would've said anything or not. The whole clan seemed to treat her differently, with the exception of Badgersong and Beardance, but she was mad at them for the present. She did feel bad about not going with them, but it wouldn't be fun with Oakkit and Robinkit picking fights that Spiritkit had to apologize for. She scowled, trotting away from the nursery and into the clearing. She wasn't told to go back with her mother, no one seemed to care anyway.

"You look like you sat on a bee." Called a voice suddenly. Spiritkit noticed Russetpaw coming over to her. Spiritkit braced herself. Russetpaw could be awful cruel when she wanted to. Spiritkit didn't reply.

"Oh, common, you can talk to me." Russetpaw said. Her voice was coated with mock sympathy and Spiritkit knew it.

"Right, you don't care!" She protested.

Russetpaw adopted a hurt look. "I was only trying to help."

"No you weren't, you were trying to get even with me for telling Mysticpool you practicing the scruff shake on me!" Spiritkit spat at Russetpaw.

Russetpaw growled. "You want to try it again?" She asked angrily.

"Whats going on?" Mysticpool asked, coming over.

"Nothing." Spiritkit said, turning to walk away. Instead of listening to Mysticpool question Russetpaw, she decided to leave camp on her own. She went out the opposite way that Beardance and Badgersong had and headed in the direction of the Shadowclan border.

She found herself at the top of a ravine, and looked down in awe. Hadn't one of the elders mentioned that this used to be a stream? Spiritkit hadn't paid much attention to the elders when they were talking, but she knew full well that this was a dangerous place. She could easily slip, so she stepped back a ways, then turned to walk along the ravine. She was staying close to camp, but knew anyone who found out would be furious. Especially Beardance and Badgersong.

'_Or what if I stayed away? __Beardance and Badgersong would feel so horrible about what they'd done! I'd watch them search the forest in vain, calling out apologies that I'd pretend not to hear. They'd fear a badger or fox had gotten me, and they'd cry about the horrible way they'd treated me!' _She thought.

Of course! Spiritkit brightened up immediatly, and started looking for a good place to hide. Then she remembered her scent, it would lead them right to her. So, Spirikit walked back to the tunnel that led to camp, and then followed the same path out. It'd look like she'd gone in a big circle and then went back. She broke off from the path and found a hiding spot in a log that was half hollowed out. She laid down inside, far enough back that her white fur wouldn't give her away, and started grooming her paws. She liked to do that herself, and would rarely allow Badgersong to do it for her anymore. It was like she was growing up.

Spiritkit didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she woke up. It was now close to sunhigh, and she wondered if Beardance and Badgersong had noticed her absense yet. Maybe they weren't even back from their trip in the woods though. Spiritkit pictured them showing Robinkit and Oakkit lots of wonderful things and Spiritkit almost wished she'd gone with them again. She shook her head though, chasing those thoughts away.

_They were in the wrong!_ She just knew it. She stubbornly kneeded her paws in the ground, as if planting them there so she wouldn't feel the temptation to go back to camp. She would stay out as long as she needed to.

She was rewarded a few moments later with a faint call. She thought it was her name. She heard it again, closer. It was Badgersong and Beardance! They _had_ noticed her absense. She smiled with anticipation.

"Spiritkit?" Beardances voice echoed and Spiritkit smiled- her little scheme was working.

"Beardance, her scent goes in one big circle, she must be in camp somewhere..." Badgersong said, but Spiritkit could hear the worry in her voice.

"We already searched camp, and so is everyone else. She's probably lying nearby waiting to pounce on us." Beardance said with false bravado.

"Or seeing if we'll feel sorry." Badgersong suggested. Spiritkit was suddenly filled with guilt. They'd figured her out. They knew what she was trying to do!

"Do you really think she'd do that?" Beardance asked his sister. The voices were getting closer and Spiritkit could hear pawsteps. "She must understand that she can't always be so stubborn."

"Its probably in her blood." Badgersong remarked dryly. The pawsteps stopped and Spiritkit strained her ears, wanting to hear more.

"She's a Thunderclanner." Beardance said menacingly. Spiritkit had never heard him talk so darkly, especially not to his sister!

"Beardance, you can't change the facts, no matter how long you avoid telling her." Badgersong replied calmly.

_'Tell me what??'_ Spirikit thought frantically. _'I am Thunderclan... aren't I? If not, what am I?'_

"Badgersong, hush, she could be listening in." Beardance hissed warningly. Spiritkit would've liked to claw his ears off. _Let her talk! I need to know! _

"Maybe thats for the best, maybe she'll finally figure out what you're not telling her." Badgersong said, her voice rising a little.

"Go back to camp and look after your kits." Spat Beardance. "I'll find her myself." Spiritkits eyes widened in shock- they were arguing! _Because of me? But why? Whats wrong with me? _

Spiritkit heard soft pawsteps and a sigh, and guessed Badgersong must be listening to Beardance. She passed right by Spirikits hideout, and the white kit recoiled back as far as she could.

When Badgersong was out of earshot, Spiritkit heard Beardance again. Two sets of paws stood in front of the hollow log. "Get out of there Spiritkit, _now_." Beardance sounded as mean as a badger! Spiritkit slowly walked out, timidly looking up at Beardances face, which looked very angry. "Just what did you think you were doing?" He demanded. Badgersong was out of sight.

Spiritkit didn't want to say the truth, it would only make matters worse.

"I went out exploring and fell asleep in the log, you and Badgersong woke me up." She lied. It was at least partly true, their voices had waken her up to the fact she wasn't like everyone else! This thought made her bold. "Whats wrong with me?" She demanded. Beardance looked as if he had expected this.

"Nothings wrong with you, your just not like other clan cats." Beardance said, he still looked angry. Spirikit pressed him on anyway.

"Why? What am I? A kittypet?" She questioned.

"You're no kittypet." Beardance said.

"Then _what_?" Spiritkit said, louder then she'd meant to. Beardance's eyes narrowed.

"Thats enough." He said.

"Oh, so the whole of Thunderclan gets to know whats wrong with me but I can't have that priveldge." She snapped.

"Your a Shadowclanners kit." Beardance said. Spiritkit looked at him in shock.

_"What?"_

TBC

Please Review

Spirit of the Skies


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_"What?"_

"I rescued you from Shadowclan." Beardance said.

"Rescued me?" Spiritkit asked, her voice cracking. She was in shock and disbelief. Surely this was just a cruel joke as payback for running off?

"Your parents didn't want you, instead of letting you die I brought you back to Thunderclan." Beardance said. "Its in the warrior code that a warrior cannot ignore a kit in danger." It was as if he was trying to excuse it all, like it was perfectly normal.

"So I'm an unwanted Shadowclanner?" Spiritkit summed it up.

"You are _not_ unwanted." Beardance growled. He suddenly softened. "I care about you. Do you have any idea how worried I was when you disappeared today?" He asked. Spiritkit looked at her paws.

"_Very_ worried." Beardance continued. "I brought you to Thunderclan because I had the hope of giving you another chance, a chance to do what you couldn't in Shadowclan. I wanted you to grow up normally, but I realize thats quite impossible. You'll have to work twice as hard to even get your clanmates to accept you, let alone respect you. You can start by not scaring us by running off again."

"Yes Beardance." Spiritkit said softly. Beardance stood and started walking to camp. "Beardance?" He stopped and looked back. "How did you find me?" She asked. She knew it was probably a bad time, but to her relief, he smiled.

"Come here." Beardance said, bringing her around to where he'd stood arguing with Badgersong. "See that hole? When you moved as Badgersong passed, your white fur showed through that hole."

Spiritkit scowled. "No fair!" She said.

"Plenty fair." Beardance said. "I wouldn't have found you otherwise."

"That was the idea." Spiritkit joked.

Beardance gave her a mock-scowl and jumped at her, swiping at her with his paw- claws sheathed. "Come 'ere!" He growled as Spiritkit dodged.

"Come and get me!" She retorted, dodging and leaping around Beardance with the agility the big warrior lacked. He soon tired and sat down, panting. Spiritkit came over, not yet out of breath. "Ha!" She said, then nuzzled his chest. "I _am_ sorry." She said.

"I know you are, you will think, about what I told you?" Beardance said.

"Yes, I'll be the best warrior Thunderclans ever had!" Spiritkit vowed.

"I'm sure, now, lets get back to camp." Beardance said. Spiritkit followed him and tried to ignore the looks some cats shot her when they saw her. Some gave her angry glances and Spiritkit guessed they must've been sent out on search parties.

"Well, Spiritkit, nice to see you've been located unharmed." Birchstar said, coming over to the white kit.

"Sorry Birchstar." Spiritkit said, looking at the ground. Beardance gave a low chuckle.

"Spiritkit, why don't you go see Badgersong and the other kits, I'll have a talk with Birchstar." Beardance told her.

"Alright Beardance." Spiritkit said, bouncing off. Beardance watched her go and looked back at Birchstar.

"She just learned about her past, Birchstar, go easy on her." Beardance asked his leader.

"I figured as much Beardance, you waited far too long in my estimation." Birchstar said as she stood up and walked towards her den. Beardance followed.

"But Birchstar, she's only a kit." Beardance argued.

"A kit thats growing up. Beardance, in two moons she'll begin her apprenticeship and yet you still baby her. I am constantly listening to Auburnsky complain about her attitude and your constant presence." Birchstar growled. She wasn't really mad, Beardance could tell, she was just slightly aggrevated.

"But Birchstar, she hardly has any friends." Beardance retorted. "She's an outcast, not even Badgersongs kits will look beyond her differences, and they don't even know she's a former Shadowclanner!"

"Spiritkit would be able to make friends if you weren't constantly rescuing her from having to be alone. She would step out if she had enough motivation." Birchstar meowed, flicking her tail as she let Beardance into her den.

"Spiritkit isn't as easily motivated as you think. She refused to go in the forest today after a spat with Robinkit." Beardance admitted.

"Well, if she's not stubborn I don't know who is, besides you maybe." Birchstar said, amusement sparkling in her green eyes. She suddenly became solemn. "Beardance, I don't know what to do, I have been looking for mentors for all three of the older kits. Robinkit and Oakkit were easy, Cloudwhisker being deputy and all, but Spiritkit..."

"What about me?" Asked Beardance, springing up with indignance on his face.

"I didn't overlook you Beardance, but you are getting older, could you see another apprenticeship through?" Birchstar knew they were the wrong words the instant she uttered them.

Beardance bristled, his eyes blazing. "Are you questioning-"

"No! Beardance, I'm sorry, I realize that that was... difficult for you, and I didn't mean to sound like I blamed you, but I didn't want to put that burden on you." Birchstars words were genuine. She wondered if Beardance would hear the pleading in her voice. Besides being on of her senior warriors he was incredibly popular among the clan, like his sisters. He was wise and thoughtful where his sister was kind and patient. He was a strong fighter where his sister was a keen hunter. The clan needed his loyalty and he needed their support.

Beardance looked away. "I just wish I could forget her."

"I couldn't imagine Beardance..." Birchstar said. They fell into an awkward silence for a moment as they pondered the past. They had fought many battles together, lived through many seasons, and given and recieved consel to one another. Beardance remembered when Birchstar had saved his life, narrowly escaping herself.

But they were only friends... and they both thought that they would stay that way.

"Birchstar, I can train Spiritkit, and besides, she'll listen to me." Beardance added with a slight smile of amusement.

"Well, if I can't find anyone else, I guess that'll have to do." Birchstar said. She flicked her tail in dismissal and Beardance walked into the clearing. It was peaceful, with the cats of Thunderclan sharing tongues and meals. A patrol was heading out, Cloudwhisker at its head, and Beardance wished them luck. They thanked him and headed off.

Smallpaw was outside the medicine cats den sorting herbs. Beardance could see Tawnystripe occasionally poking her head out to check her apprentices work. Fierykit and Brightkit were being rounded up for a nap, and Beardance could see their grumpy faces as they followed their mother into their nursery, meeting Oakkit and Robinkit on the way out.

Spiritkit followed the pair, but didn't join their game of play-fighting. Instead, she headed over to the elders den after grabbing a mouse. Beardance decided to follow her and see what she was up to.

"Hello Morningsun, did you and the others eat?" Spiritkit asked.

"Yes, but thanks for the thought Spiritkit." Came the sweet reply. Beardance could tell they didn't know he was there.

"You go ahead and have that if your hungry." Dustytail told the young she-cat. Beardance smiled at his former mentors friendlyness.

"I suppose you want to hear the rest of the story..." Morningsun meowed.

"Oh yes! Please?" Came Spiritkits excited reply.

Morningsun started talking. Beardance listened in curiously, wondering what story his young friend was so keen on hearing. "Well, after Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow established the boundaries and many of our rituals, there was a particularly curious Windclan she-cat named Pebbleheart. She one day put her life and Wind's mate's life at risk, causing the leader much anger."

"What did she do?" Spirikit asked.

"She almost got hit by a monster on the Thunderpath." Answered Morningsun patiently. "She was exiled by Wind there and then, and went to follow a feeling to the Highstones."

"How could she follow a feeling?" Spiritkit asked.

It was Dustytail who answered. "She just sensed her warrior ancestors calling her."

"Anyway," Morningsun continued, "she journeyed for a few days and got lost in the tunnels beneath the mothermouth."

Sorrelpatch butted in. "She didn't get lost, Starclan guided her."

Morningsun sighed. "Well, anyway, Pebbleheart found the moonstone and was appointed the very first medicine cat. She also found three other cats to be medicine cats for their clans."

"Wow..." Spiritkit breathed. "Do you know any stories about Shadowclan?" She asked. Beardance drew in a sharp breath. How would the elders respond to this innocent request?

"Oh yes, I remember the time Shadowclan captured a Windclan apprentice in an attempt to force Windclan to surrender a bit of their territory." Morningsun said thoughtfully.

"They captured an apprentice?" Spiritkit asked. Beardance heard the disbelief in her voice.

"Oh yes, Lightpaw was her name wasn't it Sorrelpatch?" Dustytail meowed.

"Yes, she was very young and from what I hear, the Shadowclanners refused to give her up even after the land was surrendered. She was forced to stay in Shadowclan, and when she discovered she was going to have one of their warriors kits she ran off." Sorrelpatch said dramatically.

Beardance bristled. That was just the sort of story that would make Spiritkit feel ostrisized. Stepped forward so he could be seen, he cleared his throat. "Spiritkit, your mother wants you." He lied. Spiritkit would probably have no trouble figuring it out once she knew Badgersong did not want her, but Beardance decided to face that problem when it came up.

He backed out of the den after giving respectful nods to the elders and let Spiritkit scamper out past him towards the nursery. Beardance had no idea why his young friend looked so happy. How could she, after a story like that?

She was out of the nursery a few moments later, and Beardance saw her coming for him with a determined look on her face.

"What was that for?" She demanded.

"I didn't like that story." Beardance admitted.

"Why not?" Spiritkit asked. When Beardance didn't answer, she made her own assumptions. "You thought I would feel worse about myself didn't you? I'll have you know that that doesn't matter because I'm a Thunderclanner, so there!" She said, turning and walking off with her tail in the air proudly.

Stubborn and smart, Spiritkit made Beardance wish he had half her determination. She was somehow very sturdy in the face of her opposition.

But how in the world did she cope? Beardance had no idea, but he liked that she managed. The fact that she got along well enough with the elders proved she could at least handle herself. She was rather different from most kits, not really caring for their games of warrior where they'd each be assigned a clan and a warrior name. It was rather boring with three anyway, because one kit was always left out. That kit usually Spiritkit.

Beardance watched her go and saw Robinkit and Oakkit say something to her when she got close to them. The tail flicked, showing frustration. Beardance wondered what was going on. He saw Spiritkits mouth move, then Robinkits, and finally Oakkit. Everytime they spoke though, it seemed someones tail or ear flicked angrily. He finally saw Oakkit spring at Spiritkit, and walked over to break up the fight. The two kits rolled around, claws and teeth both in use for this contest. Beardance quickly seperated the pair before any severe wounds were inflicted.

"What happened?" He asked. He knew he sounded bored, but this was the second time that day.

"Spiritkit said we weren't good enough for her to waste her breath on!" Oakkit said. Beardance could easily guess this was only one of the insults handed out during their fued.

"No, I mean what happened to the cute innocent kits who used to behave." Asked Beardance, his eyes searching the sign, as if looking for patience to rain down from Starclan.

The kits were exchanging confused glances when Beardance looked back down at them.

"Can we just apologize and be done with it?" Beardance asked.

"Huh!" Oakkit grunted. "She's the one causing trouble, maybe she should leave!" His head nodded towards Spiritkit, who lashed her tail angrily.

Beardance noticed Badgersong watching him from where she stood in the nursery. He paused, wondering if she'd want to be the one to reprimand the kits, but she flicked her tail at him, a sign to continue.

"Oakkit, you need to learn to appreciate your clanmates, you all do, so from now on until your mother or I say you will work together to tend to the elders." Beardance said. Spiritkit looked perfectly fine with that, but Oakkit and Robinkit looked stunned. Beardance realized they had probably never been punished before, and therefore were in for a long ride. They looked to their mother to save them

"When we think you've learned your lesson you may cease these duties." She meowed, causing looks of surprise and frustration to cross Robinkit and Oakkit's faces.

"When do we start and what all do we have to do?" Spiritkit asked calmly.

"Anything they ask that you can do." Beardance replied. "And now." He added.

Spiritkit nodded and stood up, ready to go. Badgersong forced her unhappy kits to follow Spiritkit across the clearing.

"Why do I sense that Spiritkit doesn't mind this?" Badgersong asked, coming over.

"She probably just doesn't realize the magnitude of their duties, she'll find out soon enough." Beardance replied, hoping his sister would accept that answer. "You forgive me for that spat in the forest?" He asked.

"Of course." Badgersong said, licking his ear.

"Thanks Badgersong." Beardance replied. He carried his paws over to the fresh kill pile- he was starving! As he ate his thrush, he wondered if Spiritkit would be able to get along in the clan, and if he would be able to mentor her the way he should. He had let her get off easy this time, but she would take it too personally if he'd been much harder. He sat there, trying to collect his thoughts.

_Starclan help me..._ He thought. _Help me to do whats best..._

**TBC **

**Please Review**

**Spirit of the Skies**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The day was warm, but not too hot to keep cats lurking in the shade, though there was shade aplenty in the Thunderclanners forest. It was still though, only the occasional hunter disturbing the peaceful silence. It was almost surreal, but it was too good to last. One only had to look in on the three kits who were supposed to be caring for the elders to realize it was too good to last...

Birchstar was sitting in her den when Spiritkit cleared her throat just outside of the entranceway. She poked her head inside, figuring the leader might like to know who she was, but Birchstar had already guessed who by the kits scent.

"What is it Spiritkit?" She asked kindly. She was surprised at Spiritkits boldness to visit. Most kits were shy around Birchstar merely because of the high rank she held. Spiritkit must either have something really important to say, or she was just being obstinant.

"Robinkit and Oakkit are making the elders grumpy." She said in an important-sounding tone. She would've gotten her ears clawed off with that tone in Shadowclan.

_'No,'_ the leader commanded herself firmly,_ 'don't think about that, shes a Thunderclanner.'_

"Oh, why?" Birchstar tried to sound nonchalant.

"They're not doing anything right!" Spiritkit said.

"Why are you telling me? Can't the elders handle it?" Birchstar asked.

"They keep asking them to do stuff differently, but those two won't listen!" Spiritkit said. From the way she said 'those two' Birchstar gathered that Spiritkit did not get along with her adoptive siblings.

"Why are you helping them- the elders, Spiritkit?" Birchstar said. "Thats the apprentices responsibility."

"Beardance told us to." Spiritkit replied calmly. She sat down, her tail flicking as it lay beside her.

"Why?" Birchstar asked, surprised that Beardance had punished the kits.

"Because we were fighting." Spiritkit replied, earning a confused look from Birchstar. She quickly added. "Robinkit, Oakkit, and me." She specified.

"Oh, I see." Birchstar said, blinking. "Well, I'll come see whats going on."

As the two she-cats made their way across the clearing to the elders den Birchstar stretched her long legs in the warm sunshine. Spiritkit slowed her pace and turned about a couple times to wait patiently for her leader. Upon gettng to the den, Birchstar entered to find Robinkit and Oakkit bristling at one another, but looking up, startled, at Bischstar.

"Afternoon Birchstar." Morningsun greeted, casting the kits a warning look. They dipped their heads respectfully. Their hositility gone in their surprise at the leaders appearance. They narrowed their eyes at Spiritkit, who followed Birchstar in with her tail held high.

"Good afternoon all," Birchstar greeted, blinking her eyes warmly, "what seems to be the problem?" She said, looking first at the kits, then at the elders.

"Well..." Robinkit started off with a tone of anger in her voice, she faltered for a minute, as if remembering who she was talking to, then began again. "They aren't giving us a fair chance!"

Birchstar nodded patiently. "What do you mean?" She asked invitingly. Spiritkit sat down at her side.

"They tell us we're doing everything wrong." Oakkit said.

"Now hang on just a minute," Dustytail interjected, his voice gentle but firm, "we've only mentioned a few times that you should perhaps do things differently."

"Hold on Dustytail, let me hear their side of things." Birchstar interjected. She nodded at the kits to continue.

"Spiritkit did it to, she was bossy us around like we couldn't figure things out." Oakkit accused. Spiritkit opened her mouth to say something, then looked up at Birchstar and shut it. She knew she'd get her chance.

"Yea, she's trying to boss us around, just because she's Beardances favorite!" Robinkit said.

Spiritkit stood up and bristled, but still said nothing.

"And the elders are just being difficult." Oakkit added.

"Alright, Dustytail?" Birchstar looked at the light brown elder.

"Well Birchstar, its not that we're trying to be difficult, we only made a few suggestions to make it easier for the kits to work." Dustytail said, earning nods of agreement from the other two elders.

"Well, Spiritkit?" Birchstar said, looking at the white she-cat, who'd stopped bristling, but remained standing.

"Thats not true Birchstar," Spiritkit started, sounding hurt. "I might be close to Beardance, but I'm not his favorite, just like their not Badgersongs right?" Spiritkit was seeking reassurance that Birchstar didn't know if she could give. Beardance did dote upon her, but Spiritkit was right about Badgersong- she was fair and loving to all the kits.

"Right Spiritkit, but what about you being bossy?" Birchstar prompted.

"Birchstar, I'm really not, I'm trying to steer clear of them." Spiritkit protested. "We're each caring for an elder and I've barely said a word to them."

"Wait, I thought the point of this was to get you to work together?" Birchstar asked.

"We can't- not with _her_ anyway." Oakkit said.

"Why not Oakkit? Whats wrong with Spiritkit?" Birchstar asked.

Both of Badgersongs kits looked at each other. Birchstar hoped they realized their bias was foolish, and move on. Unfortunately, Robinkit piped up again.

"She's Beardances favorite, she makes him hate us!"

Spiritkit looked taken aback. Birchstar quickly interjected to stop a fight. "Have they finished their duties?" She asked the elders. They nodded their heads. "You three come with me." She said, flicking her tail as she left the den. The kits followed her quietly, Spiritkit padding just behind the leader nervously, but with a stubborn confidence. Robinkit and Oakkit walked behind Spiritkit, sharing nervous and angry looks.

When Birchstar exited the elders den, she immediately caught sight of the two cats she wanted to see. A pretty white and black she-cat was sitting in the clearing sharing a vole with a large mottled brown tom. The two cats looked up at the approaching leader and trio of kits.

"Mommy!" Robinkit squealed running over to lick her mothers shoulder. Oakkit followed, purring with all the cuteness the young tom could muster.

"Did you finish your chores?" Beardance asked, when Spiritkit went over to him, smiling at him.

"Well, sorta..." Spiritkit answered honestly.

"There was another... disagreement." Birchstar informed the pair.

"Robinkit, what happened?" Badgersong asked, moving to give her kit a stern look.

"Well, Spiritkit was being bossy." Robinkit scowled.

"Yea!" Oakkit put in. "She kept telling us what to do!"

"Well I wouldn't have bothered to suggest anything if I'd known you two wanted to do things the hard way." Spiritkit retorted. She was getting angry, Birchstar put a calming tail on the white she-cats shoulder.

"I didn't hear the arguement, but the elders say that Spiritkit was just trying to be helpful, which I would expect. However, the three of them well need to get over their disagreements." Birchstar said. "Perhaps an agreement could be arranged between them?" Birchstar suggested.

"We'll do our best Birchstar, thank you for bringing it to our attention." Badgersong said. When Birchstar flicked her tail goodbye and returned to her den, Badgersong looked at Robinkit and Oakkit with a disappointed frown. "Why would you to say such a mean thing about your sister in front of Birchstar?" She asked.

"Spiritkit is _not_ my sister." Oakkit scowled. He ran off to play, but a firm paw from Beardance stopped his escape.

"Spiritkit is nontheless a member of this clan, like it or not, you will have to learn to get along." Beardance told Oakkit.

"Don't bother, they don't want to be my friends, they can miss out." Spiritkit said, narrowing her eyes at Oakkit who stuck his tongue out in reply.

"Spiritkit, thats not the attitude I want you to have." Beardance said, looking at her sternly. His patience was wearing thin.

"But why not?" Spiritkit asked, her tail flicking. A breeze stirred their fur, and Spiritkit twitched one ear.

"Alright..." she surrendered, "but what am I supposed to do?"

"Be kind." Beardance responded. "All of you."

* * *

_Two moons Later_

Spiritkit was gaining on Robinkit. Oakkit followed slightly behind Spiritkit, panting. Robinkit had made off with the ball of moss they'd been playing with, and now Oakkit and Spiritkit were determined to get Robinkit if it was the last thing they did. They laughed as they chased one another about, getting underfoot of warriors who hissed in surprise and anger.

Spiritkit suddenly leaped, and Robinkit squealed as she felt her body flattened beneath Spiritkit. "Get off you lump!" She growled at Spiritkit. The moss ball had flown from Robinkits mouth when the breath had been knocked out of her, and Oakkit hooked it with a claw and threw it up in the air. Spiritkit got up off of Robinkit and caught it in her mouth.

"Well done." Called Sweetlaughter from where she sat watching the kits. They turned to look at her and smiled.

"Thanks Sweetlaughter." Called Spiritkit, spitting out the moss ball. Both Oakkit and Robinkit sprang at it.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." Called Birchstar. The three kits looked over and ignoring their age, they went over to watch. After all, they were almost apprentices! They were followed by Sweetlaughter and several other cats. Beardance and Badgersong came over, watching the kits. Any wrong moves and they'd be back in the nursery.

"I have been asked to make three kits apprentices so they can be busy training instead of being underfoot." Birchstar started, fixing the three kits with disapproving, but amused looks. They smiled, perking up regardless of the laughter from the other warriors.

"Robinkit, Oakkit, Spiritkit, please come forward." Birchstar said. They obeyed, rushing forward. "Oakkit, you are now going to be known as Oakpaw until you are old enough to become a warrior. You shall be mentored by Scarletbark." Scarletbark looked surprised, but stepped up to touch noses with Oakkit. The pair went to go sit together.

"Spiritkit, you are ready also to recieve your mentor and apprentice name. Your mentor shall be Beardance." Birchstar announced. Spiritpaw whirled around to look at Beardance. She could guess easily enough why he was choosen. No other cat would wish to mentor a former Shadowclanner. Spiritpaw touched noses with him, but sent him a look of pure anger and hatred. Not hatred of him, but hatred of the facts.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to her, but he sounded mad, like he couldn't stand something. To be around her perhaps? Or to give up the easy life of a cat without an apprentice- he was quite old to mentor anyway.

"Lastly, Robinkit, you are to be known as Robinpaw. I will be your mentor." Birchstar jumped down to touch her new apprentice's nose, who danced with anticipation.

Spiritpaw was jealous, but this was nothing new. Of course, she wasn't really Cloudwhispers daughter, so she couldn't bear the benefits of having a dad be a deputy.

She couldn't even have a real mother or father to begin with. She couldn't have anything like her adoptive siblings did, or even any of the other clan cats. No, she was an outcast.

Beardance was staring at her, his eyes like flint. It was unbelievable that he now was mad at her too. She ignored the calls of congradulations and stomped off- out of camp. Who needed them anyway? Spiritpaw thought. She didn't stop walking, not that she really knew where she was going.

She suddenly stopped, scenting something weird. She crept forward a little bit and suddenly, her paw stepped on a hard surface. She jumped back in surprise, then studied this place. This must be a Thunderpath, like the ones she heard of. She crept on it a little ways. Then suddenly, a weight landed on her shoulders!

She knew it was a cat, but its scent was unfirmilar. She struggled with the cat, who was not much bigger then her, but he seemed ruthless, scratching her with claws unsheathed. Suddenly, the Thunderpath rumbled...

**TBC**

**Please Review**

**Spirit of the Skies**

**OMG, I had the most crazy week EVER! Okay, so sorry about not posting this update sooner. I really am sorry, please forgive me! I also added another one-shot if your interested.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Meanwhile..._

Beardance was watching Spiritkit and her siblings play as they chased one another about camp. It was strange, seeing his soon-to-be apprentice playing with his neice and nephew. Not that they were still mortal enemies, but they weren't always the best of friends either. It was somewhat gladening though, since they would soon have to learn to get along with the other apprentices as well. They would at least have one another for comfort if there was trouble between them and the other apprentices.

Beardance was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't hear anything until a paw came crashing down on his ear, causing it to boom uncomfortably. He looked up, startled, to see Badgersong narrowing her eyes at him. If he hadn't been laying down, she wouldn't have even been able to reach his ear.

"Didn't you hear me?" She asked.

"Huh? What?" Beardance asked, confused.

"I asked you a question Beadance." Badgersong growled- though she sounded only mildly frustrated. "I wanted to know if you were going out on a patrol, I need someone to hunt with." She repeated.

"Oh, no, I'm not busy." He said, standing. Before the cats could leave the camp however, they were stopped by a loud call from the highrock. Birchstar was there and the three kits were already running over.

"Whats this about?" Beardance wondered out loud.

"Who knows, we'd better go see." Said Badgersong, turning around gracefully. Beardance followed behind her as they took up a place behind the kits to watch their every move. They looked back with innocent smiles as other cats gathered. There was Sweetlaughter and Lightwater, along with their apprentices Gingerpaw and Quickpaw. Smallpaw was nearby, talking with Russetpaw enthusiastically while Tawnystripe watched on. Cloudwhisper was also there, sitting in his usual place beside the highrock.

Scarletbark and Azuretears walked by, shooting the kits looks of anger. Beardance wondered what had ruffled their fur so much. They were quiet and easily agitated, so Beardance figured it was probably a stupid reason anyway.

Once the quiet murmurings had stopped, Birchstar cleared her throat. "I have been asked to make three kits apprentices so they can be busy training instead of being underfoot." Beardance saw the kits sit up straighter and try to look dignified, regardless of their ruffled fur and lopsided grins. This was a big day for them.

"I wish I had been notified so they could at least look decent." Hissed Badgersong into Beardances ear. He purred, amused, and looked over.

"But that would ruin their happiness, having to look nice." Beardance reminded her playfully. He expected another cuff on the ear, but Badgersong just fixed him with a stern, but amused, stare.

"Robinkit, Oakkit, Spiritkit, please come forward." Birchstar said. How fast they darted up! "Oakkit, you are now going to be known as Oakpaw until you are old enough to become a warrior. You shall be mentored by Scarletbark." Beardance couldn't help feeling slightly amused at the fact Oakpaw's new mentor was already mildly displeased with the young kit- er, apprentice. Oakpaw didn't seem to notice though, bouncing up to the redish warrior with a grin plastered from ear to ear. He touched noses with her and then sat beside her.

"Spiritkit, you are ready also to recieve your mentor and apprentice name. Your mentor shall be Beardance." Birchstar said. Beardance saw her whirl around, fixing him with a stare of anger. Beardance sighed, annoyed with her stubbornness. Why couldn't she be _glad _she had a mentor she already knew and was friends with? Beardance was annoyed. She was making him look bad in front of the whole clan. His last apprentice had been thrilled when he was choosen as her mentor.

_Don't think about that._ He commanded himself.

No, that would not be a good thought for this ceremony.

Instead, he whispered to Spiritpaw, "I'm so sorry." He knew he didn't sound like he meant it, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't sorry he was picked as her mentor, regardless of what she thought of it.

No, in fact, he was glad he would have one last chance to erase his former failure before he went to join the clan elders. He could train another valuable warrior and watch her grow up in the clan. Watch her earn trust and respect from the other warriors, live up to her potential as a warrior...

She didn't see it that way though. Spiritkit dashed out of camp the instant the ceremony was over. For a moment, Beardance was tempted to let her go cool off, but then he remembered the last time he'd done that.

He ran after her.

_Flashback_

_"I hate how you always try to control me by bringing up the fact we're family!" Yowled Shimmerpaw. Beardance felt the fur on his pelt start to bristle. _

_"Then why not ask for a new mentor!?" He yowled back. _

_"Because theres no point this late in the training you mousebrain!" Shimmerpaw replied bitterly. Beardance knew she was right, but her insult stung him. So much for an easy apprentice to train. This was not the first time they'd fought like this. It usually led to tears or bitterness that only Badgersong could heal. She was brother and mother to them. What a strange fact that they couldn't even get along for her sake. _

_Beardance knew it hurt her when they fought. Badgersong always could tell too. She'd sigh and ask each one individually what had happened and work out a compromise or make them apologize or whatever would remedy the situation. They listened because they didn't want to loose her support or love. _

_Now if she could stop them fighting all together, that would be some miracle. _

_"So go join a different clan!" Beardance yowled at her in his anger. He never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever meant that. He swore that to himself. She had to know it too. She just had to!_

_"Maybe I will, but it'd probably kill mom, not that you'd care about that!" Shimmerpaw snapped. Beardance saw her claw at the sandy ground. _

_Beardance was stunned into silence. He had never expected such a barbed reply. Of course, he probably hadn't sounded much nicer with his last words. He couldn't believe that Shimmerpaw had brought up the possibility of Badgersong dying. It was understandable though. She'd lived for her family. Everyone of them, though Beardance often felt very left out of her immediate family. Did brothers and sisters always feel like this when their siblings went on to have siblings of their own and they were left behind? Beardance hoped not, it was a horrible feeling. _

_And so was the thought of Badgersong dying. She already had another newborn kit to look after, Smallkit, and he needed her. Like Cloudwhisper needed her. Like Mysticpaw and Shimmerpaw needed her. Like Beardance needed her. _

_"I care way more then you'll ever understand." Beardance growled. _

_He often stayed up late into the night wondering if she did. She had a sister, was it the same for Mysticpaw and her as it had been for Badgersong and him? _

_"I guess so." She retorted, but maybe she'd just said that to make him mad- one of those heated, blurted replies. Beardance prayed every night he was right about that. _

_"Just go away!" Beardance snapped. A bird took off from a tree nearby. For a moment the sunshine was blocked by its wings. Omnious, now that Beardance thought about it._

_"Fine, and see if I bother coming back!" Shimmerpaw hissed. She left in a rush and Beardance caught sight of tears as they started to pour down his apprentices cheeks as she dashed off. _

_For a long time, Beardance thought about his options. He could go after her, apologize, and maybe they could go back to camp and avoid Badgersong knowing. However, the wounds they had inflicted this time were much too deep._

_"Is she late again?" That question would forever haunt Beardance. He whirled around, surprised to see Badgersong there, as if he willed her their with his thoughts._

_"You fought again." She said blandly. She looked at him like it was the most normal thing in the world. It was becoming so. _

_"Badgersong, I'm sorry alright-" _

_"Tell that to her! She wanted you as her mentor. Do you have any idea how often she talked about how brave you were? How fun? She now says she liked you better when she was a kit." Badgersong looked on the brink of tears. _

_"Badgersong, I can't help it if she hates training." Beardance pointed out firmly, hating the way she was talking. _

_"Beardance! She hates the way you take it. She wants you to be the fun-loving hero to her you always were..." Badgersong suddenly seem to stop, as if she'd just realized what she'd said. _

_"She thought- thinks of me as a hero?" Beardance asked. _

_"I should think so." Badgersong said, eyeing him as if he was the most mousebrained fool she'd ever met. "Sure, her dads clan deputy, but you're Beardance, you are the biggest cat, you could probably beat her dad in a fight and yet, you're the cat all the kits love best. Loving, gentle... a comforting presence. Shimmerpaw was awake that night you saved them from those foxes. She was scared out of her fur about that. She remembered who saved her more then she remembered her fear though." Badgersong reminded him. _

_Beardance felt honored. And guilty. He thought he was left out of her family, but he was looked up to by her daughter more then her own father. How could he have not realized. Sure, he remembered... sorta... the fox attack. He woke up in the medicine cats den a day later with scars that he still bore on his left shoulder and the one on his right flank. Shimmerkit had been looking at him, almost as if she'd been waiting for him to wake up. He didn't know until later she'd waited all the time she could with him. _

_He did remember that she'd been the one to do everything for him while he recovered. She fetched fresh kill, brought him the moss balls soaked with water the elders had brought back for him, and helped him groom those hard-to-reach spots. _

_In fact, after that, he could remember her sticking to his side like a burr all the time after that. What had happened? He remembered their first argument was over his constant criticism. Ever since, their wounds had never fully healed before they were at it again. _

_"I never realized..." Beardance said softly, realizing he had been silent for way too long after she'd spoken. _

_"Well, now that you do, do you think you could work this one out on your own?" Badgersong asked him. It wasn't really a question, she expected him to. _

_"Alright, I'll do my best." Beardance said. She smiled hopefully, then disappeared back into the foilage. He followed his apprentices scent out of the Sandy Hollow and towards the Snakerocks. Suddenly, he heard a dreadful yowling. He rushed ahead._

_Shimmerpaw was about to be killed by a badger. Beardance never knew what exactly he did, but he diverted the badger and managed to hold it off until help arrived in the form of a patrol led by Cloudwhisper. _

_Once the creature had left, Cloudwhisper had immediately gone to Shimmerpaw, the other cats holding back. It was his daughter after all. _

_"Get her back to camp, Beardance stay." Cloudwhisper ordered after touching her flank briefly. After the other two cats had disappeared, he whirled on Beardance. _

_"What happened?" He hissed. _

_"She ran from the Sandy Hollow, I was following her when I heard her yowl." Beardance said. He left out the fight, the wait, the talk with Badgersong. She'd reveal all that if she choose. Beardance certainly was not going to reveal it to this angry cat. Not now anyway. _

_"Don't lie to me! She couldn't have gotten all those wounds in the time it took you to follow her." Cloudwhisper hissed. _

_Beardance didn't reply. "Was she still alive?" He asked. _

_To his surprise, Cloudwhisper answered. "Yes. Lets get back to camp, I'll need to be there for Badgersong." _

_No mention of the fact she might want her brother there too. Beardance never was really close with Cloudwhisper. _

_When they got to the thorn barrier, a yowl that sounded like a cat in severe pain was heard. Cloudwhisper pelted through the tunnel and Beardance followed. Badgersong was being held down by Cloudwhisper and Birchstar, her gut-renching cries and sobs echoing eeriely throughout the camp. Mysticpaw was looking on, her fear and sadness plain in her eyes. Beardance went over to her. _

_"Mysticpaw?" He asked. She looked up at her, her face tearstained. He let her sob into his fur. She was much calmer then her mother, but Mysticpaw was not one to make scenes. Neither was Badgersong, but she'd just lost a kit, there was a lot more pain there. _

_"Beardance, help us calm her down!" Ordered Birchstar. Beardance ganvilized into action, going over to Badgersong. Cloudwhisper even moved back to allow Beardance to get close. _

_"Badgersong, please, calm down..." Beardance said, unsure of what else to say. To his surprise, she listened, thought she still sobbed. "Come on..." Beardance whispered, helping her up. "Smallkit will be hungry." This got Badgersong moving. She even outpaced him and Cloudwhisper on her way to the nursery. _

_Beardance then had his turn to grieve. He was silent for several days afterword. Barely saying a word to anyone, and not visiting his sister or Cloudwhisper, who'd become her shadow. She hadn't said a word to Cloudwhisper about what really happened, or if she did, he hadn't said anything. _

_Beardance was even sadder on Mysticpaws warrior ceremony. She became Mysticpool, but Beardance's thoughts were all on Shimmerpaw. She should've been there! _

_Beardance left camp after a short chat with Mysticpool. She told him she understood, and they could maybe go hunting later. Beardance had agreed to this and set off on his own. He didn't know where he was going..._

_He found himself suddenly staring at the Thunderpath and towards Shadowclan. Suddenly, he watched a dark cat appear, a kit in its mouth. The kit looked newborn, its eyes shut and its body still damp. Beardance watched in amazement as the warrior put the kit on the Thunderpath, then turned to leave..._

_End Flashback_

"Spiritpaw?" Beardance called anxiously, shaken by the memory. Then a yowl sounded... "Spiritpaw!" Beardance yowled, running after the yowl, which he recognized all too well...

**TBC**

**Please Review**

**Spirit of the Skies**

**A/N: Sorry about the really bad cliffhanger two chapters in a row. At least you know what happened to Beardance now... Now will history repeat itself? ... Now try going to sleep tonight! lol**


End file.
